Souichiro Nagi
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Souichiro Nagi Origin: Tenjou Tenge Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Elemental Manipulation, Dragon manipulation, Superhuman strength, speed and durability Attack Potency: Small Building level Speed: Supersonic (Is scale-able to bullet timers) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: Extremely high, Can fight after having his fingers ripped off and his kneecaps shattered. Range: A few meters Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Low Weaknesses: Most techniques require to be on the ground or be around the said element. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Thunderous Lighting Rapid Strike (CMX translation: "Red Emperor Dragon - Lightning Arrow Step"): A striking technique that delivers a multi-voltage electroshock to the target through a punch. This move requires direct contact with the ground using the fighter's legs to estabilish the electrical connection with surrounding electrical fields. ** Looping Orange Water Dragon's Gate: The first dragon that he stole with his powers, with power over "water ki". Using his Dragon Fist, Souichiro inadvertently sealed Tessen Ishiyumi's Dragon within him. With this as long as there is contact with water, Souichiro can manipulate it using his ki. *** Water Bullets: By flowing Ki through water he can make it strong as steel and using Ishiyumi style archery, he can fire them at deadly velocities. Souichiro later learned to use this ability when no water was present by substituting his own blood to fashion his bullets, this is now his preferred method. ** Dragon's Claw: The unique "Red Feather Power" of the Shyukyou family, a branch of the Kabane family. The chakra of the Dragon's Claws narrowly focuses one's ki into razor-thin blades as its passes through their fingertips, effectively transforming them into nigh-impossibly sharp spears. Souichiro was likely able to steal the Dragon's Claws from their wielder, Mataza Tsumuji, using his Dragon's Fist. He has yet to actually use this power however. ** Looping Green Wind Dragon's Gate: The Green Dragon with the power over wind. *** Imperial Deer Legs: This is the prized technique of the Kamura clan. It utilizes the chakra of looping green wind Dragon to release a burst amounts of their ki to their legs, briefly boosting their strength. It's this ability which enables those practitioners of the Kamura's 1,000 Tatami Mat Leaping Imperial Deer Legs Style (「間合千畳」叡鹿脚) to make their extraordinary leaps, even in a single bound. Souichiro collects this ability from Shizuru Kamura. He was unaware of this ability until the election tournament, where he jumps up a wall to an opposing team. Although he still couldn't understand how he had gotten there. ** Dragon's Roar: Noriko's power to control others by sending ki through the vibrations in the atmosphere, this allows her to make a link with another person's brain and grant her immediate control. Her power's weakness in that it can't control subconscious actions. During the collapse of the Takayanagi complex, Noriko returns and takes control of Mitsuiro, which resulted in her possible death. Souichiro punches Noriko which makes her bite off half of her tongue. The imprint that was once on Noriko's tongue is now on Souichiro's tongue. ** Flaming Dragon's Gate: The power to manipulate life and death, once possessed by Souichiro's father, Sohaku. This ability allows Souichiro to revive the dead. As shown with Sohaku, it can also allow one to become immortal by recycling the ki within their own body. Souichiro used this power to bring everyone who died in the Takayanagi complex incident, showing a greater use of its power than Sohaku could. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tenjou Tenge Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Element Users Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 9